Eega Beeva
Eega Beeva (full name Pittisborum Psercy Pystachi Pseter Psersimmon Plummer-Push), is a character from the universe of the mice, which makes his appearance in the history of Eega Beeva, the man of 2000 written by Bill Walsh and illustrated by Floyd Gottfredson. Description Appearance Eega Beeva is a character decidedly strange in the anthropomorphic Disney universe. He has a huge head, in the early stories pear-shaped, then more elliptical and flat. His physical body is decidedly dry which is characterized by the absence of metacarpals and metatarsals. Hands and feet are also equipped with one big finger: thumb and big toe. Eega Beeva has skin color pink and wears no other item of clothing if not its functional kilt and sometimes a green cap. He also has a huge nose and sparse hair on his head, his eyes very large and close together that give it a jovial and cheerful. Personality Eega Beeva is in the stories of Gottfredson, a creature candid and surreal, kind, but tenacious. Has the spirit and childlike instinctive who is the mouthpiece of the truth without being fully aware. With his flash of follies and particularity, flows into the new world of mice to find out everything and try to acclimate, but ends hopelessly on trial, accused of being too quirky and is shunned by society, just as happens in the story Mickey and the process Eega Beeva. Thanks to his friend Mickey, he soon learn the operation of all equipment technology, but disgust dal'uomo progress achieved in the field of armaments. In all the stories of Gottfredson Eta Beta has a strong melancholy for his family and his country underground, so after a long saga farewell between Mickey and Eega Beeva is inevitable, and the little man of the future returns from its people. Recent stories in Italian was canceled naive and carefree spirit that characterized the character in the stories of Gottfredson, describing him as a brilliant scientist, able to manage at will, thanks to its technology, the laws of physics, space, time, and even the size. A recent history of Casty and Faccini entitled Mickey and Dr. Tic-Toc, has instead taken the original spirit of the character. Features Eega Beeva is a very singular man. First, put the letter P in front of words that begin with a consonant, so for example a normal word like "table" is he pronounced "Ptavolo". Secondly sleeps perched perfectly horizontal knobs of the beds, which he considers comfortable unlike the angular beds themselves. Finally boasts very exceptional powers such as predicting the future and read minds, once much exploited in the stories of Gottfredson, today these two powers were definitely abandoned. His skirt, the only item of clothing that wears has a virtually unlimited capacity and inside Eega Beeva can not find any object that is necessary. He has a strange intolerance to the money, which has developed into a true allergy after that, in the history of Mickey Mouse and Eta Beta guess, noted Mickey becoming a victim of greed and wealth. In the early stories American eats only of pigeon feathers, which unfortunately causes a strong intoxication, so in the history of Mickey Mouse, Eta Beta and the burglar ghost decides to change eating habits, uncovering greedy of a particular variety of pickled kumquats for a strange dynamic translation, turned into mothballs in the Italian version and as such were then maintained until today. Biography Eega Beeva embodies consciousness un'iniziatica and cyclical stone age, point of arrival and passage of the path of humanity through the ages. It is in fact a man from the future. In fact, according to the story's debut Gottfredson, Eega Beeva and its people are men who are living in the depths of the Earth have undergone an evolutionary process different from what humanity has had on the surface. In addition to the Center of the Earth the time runs faster and is in advance of five centuries accurate than the Gregorian calendar. Mickey meets Eta Beta in 1947, but this is thought to be in 2447. According to scientists the evolutionary process undergone by Eta Beta and his peers will be the fate that awaits all mankind. In the historic atmosphere of Atomic War, the arms race and nuclear energy, Floyd Gottfredson, crossed the innocent drawings Disney, poses an insoluble dilemma about which was the future that awaited humanity and the real risks involved atomic energy. The author had already introduced this theme in 1936 by inventing Dr. Enigm, inspired the scientist Albert Einstein. In more recent years the character of Eega Beeva suffered, at the hands of Italian authors, a drastic revision of his past. Because of his age aspect is no longer presented as a man of the future, but an alien from a parallel dimension that uses a tunnel cronospaziale to visit his friends. Moreover, the civilization of the likes of Eega Beeva, in line with the classic stereotype about extraterrestrial, is considerably more advanced than that of Earth. Eta Beta is genialoide, a bit 'quirky, but very intelligent who has the most futuristic technology. All this progress is decidedly at odds with what he had supposed Floyd Gottfredson. The author speculated that the US had in fact similar to Eta lived in a kind of stone age and that is why every rediscovered science was a source of wonder and amazement for the young friend of Mickey Mouse. Trivia *The version confused, sad and naive that Floyd Gottfredson had dashed for his character inspired director Steven Spielberg to make the film in 1982 ET The Extra-Terrestrial. *The Italian name of the character is formed by the name of two letters of the greek: eta (η) that corresponds to the letter and, and beta (β), the equivalent of the letter b. *The original name, Eega Beeva (pronounced / iːɡə biːvə /), has a sound very similar - and, in the British pronunciation they fall all r final, identical - to that of Eager Beaver, an expression that is used in the United States to indicate who plays everything with excessive zeal. *Curiously, the name used in Italy Eta Beta is also used in Sweden, Norway and Slovenia. *According to an urban legend was the same Walt Disney's decision to shelve the character because of the excessive popularity he had gained in the audience, who was beginning to prefer it even to Mickey Mouse. Category:Male Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Brutes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Honorable